


Fine Lines

by boudicca



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Masturbation, Telepathic Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicca/pseuds/boudicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a non-telepath were to walk in on Erik, they would see him masturbating, just like Charles sees.  If he should happen to use his powers to watch - well, that hardly meant it was an abuse of his powers.  Not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> A year in this fandom and I finally managed to write something for it! Kink Bingo makes good motivation, I guess.

Morality, Charles had always believed, is often a matter of very fine lines. Intent, result, and moral character intermingled to create a labyrinth that even the most virtuous and thoughtful often struggled to find their way through. The best one could hope to do was to carefully consider what was best and act in accordance with his conclusions, even though it is possible that his conclusions are wrong.

Charles had found it necessary to go over this rationale the first few times he watched Erik masturbate through Erik’s eyes, but by now it was routine.

The thing was, for the most part he _did_ stay out of Erik’s head. He didn’t go picking through his thoughts whenever he liked; he just maintained a sort of awareness of Erik, just as he might for anyone else he was close to. The only reason he maintained no such connection to Raven was that she objected so strenuously, that was all. The situation with Erik was no different, really.

And if that awareness happened to allow Charles to pick up on when Erik was pleasuring himself, well, Charles could hardly be blamed for that, could he? 

Charles locked the door to his study and returned to his desk, leaning back in the large leather chair. For a few moments he just reveled in the tingle of pleasure that marked Erik’s activity, his cock stirring. 

He sank down further into the chair as he opened his trousers, and closed his eyes as his mind picked up on the view from Erik’s eyes. Erik was in his room, relaxing on the bed, with his lean, shapely legs bent at the knee, outlining a diamond shape on the covers.

The sight of Erik’s hard cock was familiar after all the times Charles had done this, but no less thrilling for it. Charles wrapped his hand around his cock, precisely mirroring the way Erik’s long, slender fingers were wrapped around himself. Those fingers were distracting enough even when they weren’t gripping Erik’s cock. _I wonder if Erik ever fingers himself?_ he mused, but dismissed the distraction to focus on the sight before Erik’s eyes. 

Erik was still warming up, his strokes unhurried, his other hand wandering from his inner thigh to lightly cup his balls before returning. Charles kept pace with Erik – he generally favored things a bit quicker, but the synchronization of Erik’s gorgeous hands on his long, thick cock with Charles’s sensations added up to so much more than a typical get-it-over-with wank. The hint of dissatisfaction from the slower pace almost added to it, making it all the more enjoyable when Erik’s pace would finally pick up.

Charles followed along as Erik’s strokes sped up slightly, only to slow again. Now Erik was lavishing attention on the ruddy head of his cock, a long, slow stroke up, and a few quick motions just at the head before trailing back down. 

Charles had never given much thought to masturbation technique before he started watching Erik, but he wholeheartedly approved of the way Erik did it. He let out a sharp breath and slouched deeper into the chair, hand speeding up in time with Erik’s. 

The soft but distinctive sound of Charles’s hand on his own cock was without interest, but Charles allowed himself to sink a little deeper into Erik’s senses and hear it as Erik heard it. The sound was much the same, but it sent a shiver of pleasure through Charles anyway. It wasn’t just hand-on-cock; it was _Erik’s_ hand, on _Erik’s_ cock. Abruptly, he wanted badly to push deeper into Erik’s mind, to feel what Erik’s hand felt like on his cock, to know what it was like to wrap fingers around Erik’s girth. 

He made a soft noise in his throat, allowing himself just a momentary taste of Erik’s sensation before pulling back into himself, back to eyes only. The fraction of a second of Erik’s sensation was intoxicating, pushing him close to the edge, so Charles refocused himself on Erik’s pace, not wanting to finish before Erik did.

Erik was close now, anyway – the motions of his hand here were familiar. His fingers were almost a blur as they moved up and down his shaft, pausing jerkily every few strokes before resuming the breakneck pace. Charles hunched forward, working at his own pace now – the satisfaction of finishing exactly when Erik did was enough that it was worth the minor dissonance between Erik’s vision and Charles’s sensations.

Erik stopped abruptly just as Charles felt his abdominal muscles tighten. Come shot onto the plane of Erik’s abdomen, dotting his pubic hair as he jerked erratically through his orgasm. Charles groaned, not bothering to keep quiet, coming into his hand.

Panting, Charles lowered his head to the desk, the smooth surface feeling pleasantly cool against his warm skin. Through Erik’s eyes he could see the other man swiping the semen off of his stomach, getting up already, but Charles wasn’t ready to do that yet, not when it meant withdrawing from Erik’s mind.

Erik had washed his hands and redressed by the time Charles brought himself to withdraw from behind Erik’s eyes. His hand was rather in need of a wash, too.

Afterwards, he splashed water on his face, studying his expression in the mirror as the droplets trailed down his cheeks. As usual, he had the sense that he ought to feel guilty, but couldn’t quite manage it. If a non-telepath had accidentally walked in on Erik, they would have seen him masturbating, just as Charles had seen. It was no abuse of his powers, not really. 

Fine lines, after all. Very fine lines.


End file.
